Bailando juntos un vals
by Animeseris
Summary: Tsuna es llevado a una fiesta de San Valentín de la mafia, para que se acostumbrara a ello. Pero hay un problema, Tsuna no es bueno bailando y para evitar vergüenza trata de estar con sus amigos. Para su mala suerte acaba separándose de ellos en la fiesta; para su suerte Yuni está allí y le ayudara, aunque no sea la idea que Tsuna tenía en mente. (Un fic de 2701)


_Hey, hola :) __Gracias por entrar_

_Espero que le guste el one-shot y mi contribución al 2101 (se ven tan lindos juntos), lamento si algún personaje salio un poco Ooc soy nueva usando a los personajes o_o"_

_Y Feliz San Valentín o el día que estén leyendo XD_

**_Desclaime: _Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece ni sus personajes, solo vengo a torturarlos con raras ideas :)**

_Este Fic participa en el Reto Especial: "El día rosa" del foro La Mansión Vongola_

* * *

_Bailando juntos un vals_

Cuando Nono le dijo que tenía que estar presentable para ese día y Reborn le hizo una verdadera tortura para aprender etiqueta y baile (bueno él sigue siendo torpe en ello), no pensó que al asistir (nunca existió la opción: _No quiero ir_) a una fiesta de San Valentín de la mafia y presentarse como el Décimo Vongola, tuviera que BAILAR con alguna joven de la mafia….

Da un suspiro de frustración, mientras se mantiene oculto, rogando que su escondite no sea descubierto o por lo menos que sus amigos vinieran y lo salvaran. Pero como acabo tratando de ocultarse en un balcón oscuro y solitario sin tener a ninguno de sus amigos con él… Bueno para entender eso solo debemos retroceder a una hora antes de esto.

* * *

**_*~Una hora antes~*_**

Esa noche de San Valentín, los Vongola celebraban dicha festividad con un baile y como el Décimo Vongola fue obligado a participar. Tsuna observa el enorme salón decorado de rosas y cintas donde todos sus invitados charlaban animadamente o coqueteaban con alguien, mientras la música gobernaba en el lugar.

Tsuna se acomoda nervioso el nudo de su corbata anaranjada tratando de caminar con la postura correcta. A pesar que estaba solo acompañado por Gokudera y Yamamoto, podía sentir la incesante vigilancia de Reborn, quien le había advertido que si cometía un error tendría el peor de los entrenamientos.

Suspira con cansancio llamando la atención de sus guardianes.

— ¿Juudaime, sucede algo? —le mira preocupado el peliplata

— ¿Eh?... no es nada, solo pensaba —responde sintiendo las miradas curiosas de sus amigos —En verdad, no es nada —se ríe nervioso.

—Jajaja está bien, aunque en realidad yo estoy nervioso en este lugar. Me da un poco de miedo la idea de bailar con alguien en esta fiesta —comenta alegremente Yamamoto

—Tch, en verdad eres un caso perdido —gruñe Gokudera — ¿Quién le tendría miedo bailar? No es cierto Juudaime —dice cambiando su personalidad al hablar con su jefe, solo para ver su cara pálida de miedo — ¿J-Juudaime?

—No quiero bailar con nadie —murmura con un aura deprimida el pobre castaño

—Tranquilo, yo su mano derecha me asegurare que no suceda —declara con confianza —Si está acompañado no podrán invitarlo…

—Jajaja Gokudera tiene razón Tsuna, si estamos juntos no deberemos bailar –le sonríe tranquilizando al castaño

—Hey, esa era mi frase —le gruñe el peliplata, mientras el jugador de béisbol solo se ríe

—Tienen razón, quizás no tenga que bailar —expresa positivo el castaño.

Caminan por un rato logrando avistar algunos rostros conocidos como varias jóvenes mafiosas que deseaban bailar con alguno de ellos, pero rápidamente logran rechazar la invitación y alejarse de ellas. Tsuna suspira y observa con detención los invitados, deteniendo su mirada en una figura especifica.

La joven de cabello verde se hallaba hablando con unas personas manteniendo sobre sus lindos labios una cálida sonrisa, pronto uno de las personas la invita a bailar aceptando con una gentil sonrisa. Bailan con gracia haciendo relucir el hermoso vestido largo color azul caribe pálido que le hacía ver mucho más madura y se ajustaba perfectamente a su color de piel y figura.

"Yu_ni es muy buena bailando"_ piensa el castaño ignorando la pequeña punzada que siente al verla bailar con otro hombre, desvía su mirada al sentir una nueva presencia junto a ellos descubriendo que no es nada menos que…

— ¿Qué hace un UMA aquí? —exclama sorprendido Gokudera al ver Shitt.P, quien no llevaba sus dos anillos inflables y vestía un curioso (un tanto excéntrico) traje rojo.

—Te encontré Gokudera-kun —sonríe —al oír que debía bailar he decido tomar como pareja a un UMA —señala a la peliplata

— ¡¿Que rayos?!

—Tranquilo, Gokudera-kun. Incluso un baile como este podrás dominarlo perfectamente

—Oí, yo no soy el UMA sino… —pronto esquiva a Shitt.P —Oí, yo no quiero bailar… hey escucha —dice esquivando a la guardiana de Shimon, empezando a correr en un intento de alejarse de ella. Captando que acababa de suceder, Tsuna y Yamamoto corren tras ellos.

Siguen en la persecución, pasando y empujando algunos invitados, corriendo en círculos, subiendo por las mesas, incluso pasando por una fuente de chocolate suizo. ¡Todo sin mancharse!, un verdadero logro para Tsuna, quien les seguía de último lugar.

— ¡Gokudera-kun espera! —le llama Tsuna tratando de seguirles el ritmo, pero pronto tropieza cayendo al suelo. Entre tanto, Yamamoto los sigue ignorando las quejas de algunos invitados o simplemente riéndose de ellos. Salta por una mesa y por otra hasta que choca contra con una pequeña rubia de vestido largo color coral.

—Oí, porque corres por ahí. Hay personas que tratamos de pasar en esta fiesta tranquilos —gruñe Rizona*

—Hahaha… lo siento —se disculpa con una sonrisa

—Mmm… aun no entiendo a los Vongolas —murmura, pronto escucha la música haciendo su mirada se volviera un tanto curiosa.

— ¿Rizona, no iras a bailar?

—N-no realmente, quien bailaría esta clase baile… además es muy cursi… y eso —balbucea totalmente sonrojada

—Hahaha, ¿pero a ti no te gusta eso? Siempre llevas contigo un osito de peluche rosa —expresa con una sonrisa

— ¡Esa es mi arma, por novegesima vez!

—Hahaha Rizona eres una tsundare ¿verdad? —se ríe alegremente —porque no dices que quieres bailar —se ríe inocentemente

— ¿Me estas invitando?...

— ¿Eh?...

—B-bueno… no es quiera pero… voy bailar contigo… —murmura sonrojada, Yamamoto se queda en silencio al ver en el problema que se metió.

— ¡Yamamoto!… —le llama Tsuna al llegar su lado, pronto nota a Rizona tomando la mano del joven —Ya-Yamamoto… que…

—Hahaha lo siento Tsuna, parece que me atraparon —se ríe mientras Rizona lo empieza a llevar a la pista de baile, la cual se estaba empezando a ver más parejas bailando.

Con una mirada perpleja el joven mira a su alrededor intentando buscar a su auto-declarada-mano-derecha, tratando de ignorar algunos susurros sobre él. Especialmente, el que decía que era mono y querían bailar con él.

Totalmente nervioso empieza a caminar con pasos veloces, ignorando por donde iba hasta que choca contra un joven pelirrojo. Ambos jefes se miran para luego levantarse y sonreír mutuamente.

—Tsuna-kun

—Emma-kun

—Has visto a Gokudera-kun

—Has visto a Shitt.P

Dicen al mismo tiempo, parpadean notando lo que dijo el otro, para luego que ambos jóvenes suspiren.

—Entonces Shitt.P está persiguiendo a Gokudera-san para bailar con él…

—Hai, lo estoy buscando —responde el castaño

—Ahora que lo pienso Tsuna-kun donde esta Yamamoto-san… ¿no estaba contigo?

—Acabo bailando con Rizona-san –murmura desanimado

—Ya veo…. Bueno no se puede evitar… siempre hay que hacer eso en este tipo de fiestas…

—En verdad crees eso… no tengo salvación…

—Tsuna-kun es acaso que no sabes bailar…

—No realmente…

—Y-ya veo… tengo un problema similar también…

—Entonces… crees que podamos evitar bailar…

—Quizás… si estamos acompañados…

— ¡Hola! —dice una voz femenina interrumpiendo su conversación, ambos se voltean observando a dos chicas — ¿Que hacen?

—Buscamos a unos amigos —responden rápidamente tratando de no mostrarse nerviosos frente a la jóvenes mafiosas

— ¿Eh?... no sería mejor que los buscaran en otro momento…

—Es cierto, no les gustaría bailar con nosotras –sonríe la otra chica

—N-no gracias… lo sentimos…

—Si…. d-demos irnos, lo sentimos —diciendo esto salen corriendo por sus vidas; mientras chicas los miran un tanto molestas al perder a sus potenciales parejas

Después de haberse alejado suficiente y llegado a una parte del salón menos concurrida suspiran aliviados. Pero antes que puedan relajarse por completo logran avistar a sus amigos. Gokudera corría entre las personas, empujando e incluso insultando cuando interrumpían su camino, mientras Shitt.P lo seguía de cerca en mini Kart; ambos recibiendo muchas quejas.

Corren tras de ellos hasta que llegan a un pasadizo sin salida, donde el peliplata se hallaba tratando de salir por la ventana.

— ¡Gokudera-kun! —le llama Tsuna, el joven lo mira y sonríe nervioso.

— Lo siento Juudaime, tengo que resolver esto. Pronto estaré de vuelta –dice el peliplata saltando rápidamente por la ventana seguido de Shitt.P, quien también ignoro la llamada de Emma.

Ambos jefes suspiran, uno más deprimido que él otro. Meditan unos minutos ignorando que alguien se hallaba detrás de ellos. Tomando el hombro del pelirrojo, Adel lo empieza a jalar para sorpresa de los varones.

— ¿Adel?... —murmura Emma al ver a su amiga

—Necesito que bailes conmigo…

— ¿Eh? Pero no estaba Julie contigo… ¿por qué...?

—Ese idiota… —le interrumpe gruñendo ligeramente para luego suspirar –En verdad no quiero hablar de eso…

— ¿Adel-san… pero por qué quiere bailar con Emma-kun?

—Me han estado invitando a bailar y ya me está cansado, la única forma de acabar con ello es que baile con alguien. Además, Emma necesita practicar y al ser tímido no bailará con una desconocida. Será lo mejor si bailamos juntos

—Pero Julie…

—No quiero hablar de eso… vamos Emma, como jefe de Shimon es primordial saber bailar —dice empezando a caminar —¡Ah!, Vongola. Te recomiendo también invitar a una joven, puede causarte problemas con tu tutor —le recomiendo al castaño.

—Hiiiee pero no quiero morir aun… —llora aterrado por la idea de desencadenar la furia de Reborn, es eso o bailar, pero pronto recuerda que se llevan a su amigo.

—Espera, Adel-san. No se lleve a Emma-kun —le pide al ver a su amigo arrastrado por Adel, mientras ella lo lleva a la pista de baile. Camina tras de ellos hasta que es detenido por una sensación muy intimidante... Siente algunas miradas sobre él haciéndolo sudar, traga en seco y dirige su mirada hacia un punto específico encontrándose con unas jóvenes saludándolo coquetamente.

Rezando que no caminen hacia él, Tsuna busca desesperadamente a su amigo pelirrojo, descubriendo que los ha perdido de vista. Totalmente en pánico busca algún conocido o algún lugar donde ocultarse.

"_¡Hiieee!… Ahora que hago, no quiero morir tan joven. ¡Hiiieee alguien sálveme!"_ piensa alarmado listo para correr en círculos hasta que avista a un viejo amigo y su salvación.

— ¡Dino-san! —expresa el castaño casi llorando de felicidad al ver a su hermano de torturas, el rubio le sonríe alegremente acercándose a él.

— Hey, Bro pensé que estabas con tus guardianes —expresa siendo seguido de cerca por Romario. La sonrisa de Tsuna se tensa un poco al recordar cómo se había separado de sus amigos y suspira deprimido.

—…hubo algunos problemas por lo que acabamos separados…

—Eso no es bueno. Siempre deben estar junto a ti, en especial en este tipo de eventos —expresa

—Jejeje… D-Dino-san… puedo quedarme contigo… no quiero estar solo… —pronuncia

— ¿Eh? Si está bien… pero no deberíamos buscar a tus guardianes o buscar al Noveno…

—Se dónde están, pero no puedo acercarme a ellos sin tener que bailar… —admite el joven un tanto deprimido.

—….está bien… vamos Bro no te desanimes tan rápido. Estoy seguro que todo saldrá bien —Tsuna asiente aun deprimido. Dino sigue tratando de animar a su hermano de torturas, pero no lo logra.

Suspira, aun deprimido, el pobre castaño, le da una mirada rápida encontrándose con varias caras conocidas, en especial de la linda peliverde que sonreía con dulzura mientras hablaba con unas personas cerca de donde bailaban mayor parte de invitados. Dino nota donde se dirigía la mirada del castaño y sonríe al ocurrírsele una idea.

—Vamos Tsuna —dice jalando al pobre castaño hacia el salón de baile, ignorando las protestas y ruegos de este. Alejándose del desprevenido Romario, quien había encontrado a un viejo amigo.

—Hiie… Dino-san yo no quiero bailar… por favor no me hagas bailar —llora Tsuna

—Vamos, Bro, solo iremos hablar con Yuni, has estado mirándola desde hace unos minutos —le sonríe, mientras el castaño se sonroja — Además, bailar no es están malo; no es que alguna chica te haga daño o traiga el caos al estar cerca de ti —se ríe ante esa posibilidad.

—Jefe, cuidado —le advierte Romario tratando de alcanzarlos. Pronto el rubio acaba chocando con un camarero que llevaba una bandeja llena de copas de vino, y allí llego el caos. Las copas salieron volando junto a una inocente tortuga esponja cayendo sobre unos invitados. Dino tratando de atrapar a su querida mascota (porque había traído a Enzo a la fiesta era un misterio) acaba resbalando por el vino derramado, causando que Tsuna acabara cayendo en un grupo de señoritas charlando cerca de ellos.

—Eh, lo siento —se disculpa rápidamente, ellas lo miran molestas hasta que alguien dice:

— ¿No eres el Décimo Vongola? —lo mira curiosa una joven haciendo que las demás asintieran observando al pobre castaño asustado.

—En verdad se parece a Vongola Primo

—Si quizás cuando crezcas un poco pueda salir contigo —se ríe una joven de la edad de Dino

— ¿Ne, ne, quieres bailar?

— ¿Eh? Por qué contigo, yo quería bailar con él —protesta una joven, pronto otra joven se queja descontenta y así todas al final. Tsuna las mira alarmado al ver que estaban a punto de lanzarse sobre él para pelear por quién bailaría al final con él, pero para su suerte (desgracia para muchos invitados) el caos vino a su rescate.

Enzo, quien había caído sobre el vino causando que creciera al tamaño de un auto y acabara emborracho, ahora andaba tambaleándose ente el salón de una forma cómica, mientras varios invitados se alejaban de la tortuga. Las jóvenes chillan aterradas al verlo, permitiendo a Tsuna huir de allí, tratando de ignorar como la zona se había vuelto un campo de batalla. Todos corrían, algunas mesas rodaban por ahí y Fran por alguna razón estaba sobre Enzo creando ilusiones.

—Jajaja soy el rey del mundo —exclama con su voz monótona. Si trata de ignorar como el pequeño niño había llegado allí, no se supone que estaba bajo la vigilancia de Mukuro o era Squalo esta vez. No, se sacude la cabeza tratando de ignorar eso y huye a algún lugar. Rogando que nadie le siga sale del salón; ignorando que una joven había notado su salida.

* * *

***~El presente~***

Estornuda al sentir la fría brisa y se encoge en su esquina oscura, mira su alrededor al ver como la luz de la luna empezaba iluminar su escondite. A pesar de estar en un balcón alejado de la zona donde se llevaba la fiesta, estaba decorado con hermosas rosas como en el salón, ese lugar sería ideal para tener un momento romántico o algo así, se ríe de sus pensamientos al divagar con quien desearía estar en esos momentos. Pronto viene a su mente a una joven peliverde, quien sonreía en la fiesta.

Sacude su cabeza un tanto sonrojado al ver sus pensamientos.

"_Me pregunto cuándo llegará alguien…_" medita al notar el tiempo que había estado escondido, suspira dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás viendo el despejado cielo con sus brillantes estrellas.

"_Quizás debería dormir un poco, además estoy seguro que alguien notará mi ausencia y me buscará…. Espero que no sea Reborn"_ ruega ante su ultimo pensamiento. Cierra sus parpados tratando de relajar su cuerpo, hace mucho tiempo no había estado tan silencioso a su alrededor. Respira profundamente sintiendo la brisa fría contra su piel, totalmente tranquilo con su alrededor hasta que escucha unos pasos acercándose.

Abre sus ojos al notar un detalle muy importante, eran tacones, era alguien que llevaba tacones. Se levanta de un brinco y dirige su mirada hacia puerta un tanto alarmado; sin perder tiempo se esconde en una esquina oscura al escuchar los pasos mucho más cerca. La puerta se abre y los tacones caminan por el balcón hasta detenerse. Tsuna aguanta la respiración rogando que no sea alguna joven mafiosa.

— ¿Sawada-san? —le llama una dulce voz, el castaño la reconoce de inmediato y dando una mirada de reojo desde su escondite observando a la joven líder de la famiglia Giglio Nero mirando su alrededor.

— ¿Yuni? —murmura, la joven se voltea y le sonríe al verlo, acercándose al castaño

— ¿Sawada-san por qué está escondido allí? —se ríe dulcemente

—No es nada, solo me sorprendió ver que alguien cerca de aquí….

—Sí, supongo que sí. Lo siento, no quería alármalo —sonríe

—Está bien…. —expresa dando unos pasos hacia la banca que había cerca del barandal. Se siente y suspira un poco cansado, Yuni lo sigue y se queda de pie observando al castaño con curiosidad.

— ¿Sawada-san sucede algo? —pregunta la peliverde al ver el rostro de Tsuna, el joven da otro suspiro ante la pregunta.

—N-no, tranquila… estoy bien… —se escusa con una débil sonrisa, la chica ladea su rostro para luego sonreír cálidamente.

— ¿Sawada-san está preocupado por bailar con alguna de las jóvenes de la mafia, cierto? —expresa Yuni. Desde que lo había visto en la fiesta había notado que Tsuna estaba completamente nervioso, en especial cuando una joven se le acercaba. El castaño la mira y da una pequeña risita al ver como ella había adivinado.

—Si… no me siento cómodo bailado con una desconocida…. —responde

—Sawada-san usted no tiene que bailar si no lo desea —le sonríe —y aun si lo tuviera que hacer, podría escoger alguien a quien conozca.

—Si… lo sé… yo…

— ¿Sawada-san cual es el verdadero problema? —le pregunta inclinándose hacia el castaño haciendo que se sonrojara. Trata de pensar en algo; pero ante la mirada azul de Yuni no puede pensar claramente.

— En verdad, no soy bueno en ello… soy bastante torpe, no quiero quedar en ridículo —confiesa entre un suspiro. La peliverde le da una dulce sonrisa ante su respuesta.

—Ya veo, en ese caso le voy ayudar —dice la joven haciendo que Tsuna se siente alegre, pero dentro de él su hiper-intuición le decía que no era lo que tenía en mente. Yuni lo toma de la mano obligándolo a levantarse; estando Tsuna de pie, la joven le indica colocar su mano derecha sobre su cintura**, mientras toma su mano izquierda para mantenerla junta a la suya.

— ¿Yuni? —pronuncia el castaño nervioso ante la cercanía de la peliverde, sus mejillas se encienden en un rojo furioso al sentir como el pecho de la joven roza contra el suyo y en especial por ver la sonrisa de ella después de que coloca su mano sobre el hombro del castaño.

— Normalmente en las fiestas de la mafia se baila vals, por lo que debemos estar tan cerca —responde ante la pregunta del joven —Sé que Reborn-ojisama puede ser estricto en su forma de enseñar y al ser el nuevo líder de los Vongola, le será difícil rechazar una invitación. Pero creo que si confía un poco en sí mismo podrá bailar —expresa Yuni con una sonrisa, haciendo que el castaño recuerde la forma en que Reborn y Bianchi le enseñaron utilizando técnicas en las cuales muchas fueron amenazas.

_"En verdad por eso estoy tan nervioso por bailar, si me equivoco no solo me avergonzaré ante todo un grupo mafioso sino también acabare castigado por Reborn"_ llora mentalmente ante los posibles castigos.

—Sawada-san, no se equivocara —dice adivinando lo pensaba el castaño —solo debe practicar y todo estará bien —sonríe dulcemente.

—S-si… —responde sintiendo como su cuerpo tiembla.

—Muy bien, Sawada-san trate de guiarme —le indica, mientras el castaño asiente. El joven inicia dando un paso con su pie derecho, mientras la peliverde le sigue. Pensando unos minutos pisa accidentalmente el pie de Yuni, disculpándose rápidamente y separándose de ella.

—Sawada-san tranquilo no pasa nada —le sonríe —por favor trate de nuevo

—H-hai…. —responde volviendo a tomar la postura correcta, empezando a sonrojarse ante la cercanía de la peliverde y manteniendo leve temblor de manos.

—Todo saldrá bien, Sawada-san —le sonríe tranquilizando al castaño, Tsuna le devuelve la sonrisa y sintiéndose más seguro inicia a bailar, dando los primeros pasos.

Uno, dos y tres siguen bailando, realizando algún giro de vez en cuando haciendo que el vestido de Yuni tenga un leve volado en cada vuelta. Tsuna mantiene su mirada hacia abajo teniendo su concentración en sus pies para evitar equivocarse.

—Lo está haciendo bien Sawada-san —expresa con alegría la peliverde, el joven asiente y sigue concentrándose en sus pies. Por unos minutos los dos sigue bailando en silencio hasta que Yuni decide volver hablar.

—Sawada-san, creo que es momento que deje de ver sus pies —dice haciendo que el castaño se detenga y la mire horrorizado.

—Hiie… no hace falta Yuni, me siento más tranquilo así…

—Sawada-san, tiene que hacerlo. Al bailar se supone que se debe ver a su pareja a los ojos

—I-imposible… voy a equivocarme… yo… —tartamudea retrocediendo unos pasos de la peliverde. Yuni le sonríe y se acerca tomando su mano, el castaño se sonroja ante el contacto de la joven para luego verla a los ojos.

—Sawada-san todo saldrá bien, por favor confíe más en usted

—E-está bien…. —suspira, sintiendo como sus manos tiemblan toma la posición de baile e inicia a bailar. Tsuna tratando de evitar ver sus pies, cierra sus ojos dejando que su mano bajara más allá de la cintura de la joven.

—Sa… Sawada-san… su mano está muy abajo —musita Yuni con las mejillas rosadas.

—Pe-perdón —chilla colocando rápidamente su mano sobre su cintura con la cara ardiendo de vergüenza.

—Está bien, Sawada-san

—Mmm… perdón —repite desviando su mirada de ella.

—Tranquilo Sawada-san, sé que no lo hizo apropósito —se ríe suavemente aun manteniendo un ligero rubor sobre sus pómulos –pero Sawada-san no podremos practicar si no me ve a los ojos. Por favor trate de mirarme –el castaño la mira al sentir como la joven presiona levemente su hombro.

—Lo intentare…. —dice mostrando una sonrisa nerviosa.

Tras respirar profundamente inician a bailar, sin apartar su mirada el uno del otro. Ignorando su alrededor, bailan juntos al son de un vals imaginario dando varios pasos con precisión y elegancia. Dan una vuelta y otra, acercándose el uno al otro sin que el caramelo ni el océano se aparten de la vista. Pronto la peliverde sonríe, llamando la atención de Tsuna.

— ¿Sucede algo? —pregunta a la joven sin detener el vals.

—Sawada-san esta bailado muy bien —responde

—Sí, es cierto. Gracias Yuni —expresa el castaño con una sonrisa acercándose lentamente al rostro de ella —aunque realmente creo que me siento más cómodo bailando contigo —murmura rosando sus labios contra los labios rosados de Yuni como si estuviera a punto de…. Con una mirada perpleja y totalmente sonrojado Tsuna se aparta de Yuni, quien también estaba sonrojada ante la acción del castaño.

—Lo lamento, yo… creo que estoy bien así —se ríe con cierto pánico descuidando sus pasos. Yuni asiente, mientras Tsuna aun sonrojado trata de vocalizar alguna palabra; pero antes que logre hacerlo tropieza cayendo sobre Yuni, además de atraerla hacia él en un intento de protegerla de la caída.

Por unos minutos sintió un dulce sabor cereza junto a una calidez y suavidad que cosquillaban sobre sus labios y llenaba sus sentidos. Casi por inercia Tsuna quiso seguir probando ese dulce néctar por más tiempo hasta que escucho un inocente gemido, abre los ojos para ver a Yuni sonrojada. Inmediatamente, Tsuna se levanta y retrocede con la cara tan roja como un tomate observando como la peliverde ruborizada se tocaba los labios por el beso.

—Hiiieee! Perdón, perdón, n-no fue mi intención, perdón —balbucea el castaño en verdadero pánico, sintiendo como su corazón latía con fuerza al pensar que estaba a punto de profundizar el beso. Pronto es consciente que Yuni aún no había hablado; mirando a la peliverde notando que ella aún estaba shock acariciando sus labios cereza a los cuales deseaba volver…

Sacude su cabeza al ver la dirección en que iban sus pensamientos. Da una mirada rápida a su alrededor en buscando algo que le ayude, pronto avista unas rosas rojas teniendo una idea.

— ¿Yuni me escuchas? —dice tomando la mano de la joven; Yuni lo vuelve a ver descubriendo que el castaño estaba en cuclillas frente a ella.

—Lo siento, me perdonas —le muestra una rosa junto una dulce sonrisa —si deseas hare que esto nunca sucedió o…. —sonríe pícaramente y le guiñe un ojo —puede ser nuestro secreto —la peliverde lo observa y asiente sintiendo que sus mejillas volvía a calentarse.

—Gracias Tsuna… —murmura tomando la rosa, el castaño se sonroja al oírla decir su nombre, volviendo a su personalidad tímida. Ambos jóvenes apartan sus miradas un tanto apenados ante el anterior suceso, manteniendo entre sus dedos entrelazados la rosa roja.

—Eso bueno Dame-Tsuna, parece ser que estas aprendiendo a utilizar el encanto de un verdadero mafioso, además de obtener tu primer beso y bailar perfectamente —dice Reborn desde el barandal, atrayendo la atención de los dos jóvenes, y en especial, haciendo que Tsuna se ponga rígido al ver su mirada.

—Pero te tengo que castigar por robarle el primer beso de Yuni —añade convirtiendo a Leon en un arma.

— ¡Hiiieee! ¡Perdóname Reborn! —chilla el castaño empezando a correr por su vida, siendo perseguido por el pequeño bebé.

—Reborn-ojisama, por favor no lastimé a Sawada-san —pide Yuni siguiendo a los dos.

Dejando sobre el barandal una rosa que representa el recuerdo de esa noche de San Valentín junto a un beso accidental de un vals.

Fin :3

* * *

**Notas**

*Rizona no es un oc, es un personaje de un videojuego de Katekyo Hitman Reborn. En el fandom no mencionan mucho sobre su personalidad, solo que es de carácter fuerte. Por eso la hice Tsundare, sería divertido ver la pareja de Yamamoto una Tsundere, con su actitud pacifica de seguro acaba haciendo a la pobre sonrojada todo el tiempo XD

** Sé que el vals no se baila así (o el que conozco), pero lo puse así para divertirme a costa de nuestros dos cielos XD

_Nos leemos en otra ocasión, gracias por leer o llegar hasta aquí XD_

_Ciaous~_


End file.
